Red Rose
by XxViolentEndsxX
Summary: Being popular made Edward change. He abandoned is friends and Bella see's it different. But can that all change with just a Red Rose and secret admirers. Rated M for language


**Red Rose**

**By: **XxViolentEndsxX

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**This is just a One shot I made about Valentines Day. This is rated M for language and any mistakes I am really sorry. If you want to see the outfits they wear go to my profile.**

* * *

I walked down the hallway towards my locker with my head down as I always did. All of a sudden I bump into someone who sends me flying down on my ass. I look up to see none other than Edward Cullen. Formally know as the King of the school. But to me he was just as jerk who thought he was gods' gift and every girl wanted him and all his glory.

I have known Edward since I was seven. His family moved across the street from my house and we soon became best friends. We did everything together, and we were always there for the other when they needed. He was there when my mom left my dad and I, after the school bus dropped me home I ran to the house wanting to show my mom what I made her at school but when I got inside all I saw was my dad at the kitchen with his head in his hands sobbing. I asked him what happened and where was mommy all he said was 'Mommy's not coming home' that was all I needed and I took off running towards my room and cried. I could hear Emmett my big brother next door sobbing. Soon Edward was there knocking on my window and he sat on the bed with me and let me cry.

I was there for him when his mom Elizabeth died in a car accident and when his dad Carlisle remarried. But that all changed when we turned 14. Over the summer he had gotten taller and his voice deeper. He looked older and he acted it when girls started asking him out and he accepted. When we got to high school he changed more than anything. He started to ignore me and our friends, but I could always catch him looking at me every now and than. Time went on and than he got popular and I became the schools geek I was the person that they picked on and I just dealt with it.

"Watch where you're going four eyes. Maybe you need bigger glasses cause those things sure as fuck aren't helping you see better." He sneered at me, as he walked by he kicked my books which already scattered all over the floor.

Before I could reply he walked away with his followers' right behind him like lost puppies. I sighed and started to pick up my books while everyone else around stared at me like they always did when this happened. I felt someone bend down to help me and when I looked up it was my friends Angela. As well as Alice Cullen were picking up the papers that were scattered around. Yeah, you heard right I said Alice _Cullen_. As in she was the Jackasses sister, well step sister. Once we were done we made our way through the crowed and towards my locker to put every thing away.

"Bella we're so sorry Mr. Berty held us up." Angela said she and Alice have become my best friends after Edward changed. Alice hated Edward and what he did to me but they both know I have a crush on him even with everything he has been doing to me.

We couldn't be anything but different the 3 of us. Angela was tall and had nice shiny brown hair and eyes that were hidden behind glasses. Alice was small and had a pixie hair cut that fit her well. She also had great taste in fashion and always looked amazing. Her blue eyes shined no matter what. I on the other hand was plain boring hair and muddy brown eyes which were hidden behind my huge glasses that I had to where so I could see. I wore baggy clothes, like sweat shirts and pants and old worn out sneakers. My hair was either in a pony tale or bun because I could do anything with it in the morning.

"It's ok. I am use to him doing stuff like that." I said and gave them a small smile before I opened my locker. I heard them gasp and I turned to my locker and saw a red rose there on top of my books. I took it out and saw that there was a note tied to it. I took it off and red what it said.

_You are beautiful inside and out, _

_Would you please be my _

_Valentine_

_From, Your Secret Admirer_

I looked at them and saw that Alice who was usually loud and excited was quiet. Which she only was when she was hiding something. I looked at her accusingly.

"You know who put this here don't you?" I asked. She nodded and looked away from me. "Well aren't you going to tell me?"

"I promised them I wouldn't. They wanted to do this themselves I just helped." Her blue eyes guilty. I sighed put my things away and closed my locker. This was going to be a long day.

~ RR~

I walked into the cafeteria with Angela, Alice had to leave early for reasons that she didn't explain to me. I guess it was because today was Valentines Day which meant the school was holding a dance for everyone. An she wanted to go shopping for her dress and make sure her boyfriend Jasper had something nice to wear. That's because if it was up to him he would show up to the dance in his jeans and boots. Alice would sure be pissed at him for pulling some shit liked that.

As I walked in I looked at the table were we usually sit at and there sitting on the table was a red rose next to a box. I walked towards the table and looked up to see any sign of the person who would leave this here. Only to find that the whole cafeteria was looking at me. I picked up the box and looked inside and right there was two red velvet cup cakes shaped into hearts.

I looked at Angela who just gaped at me. I took the rose and saw there was a note on them.

_I know these are your favorite _

_And the heart shape explains my feelings for you._

_Be my Valentine?_

_From, Your Secret Admirer _

Red velvet was my favorite and I didn't now who could have done this. I looked at the two cupcakes and offered one to Angela which she gladly took with out hesitation. I felt like I was being watch so I looked up and saw to emerald green eyes staring back at me. Edward stared at me intently that it made me blush and look down.

Every girl in school wanted him and I couldn't blame them. But it was different for me because I knew him before he had the nice jaw and abs. I remember the little Edward who had braces and glasses just like I had. I still know my best friend is in there behind that I don't give a shit shell he put up. I know the man I love is behind that as well.

~RR~

I walked into biology and saw another red next to a blue box I was one of the first people in the class so I didn't have to be sacrificed to be stared at. I saw the rose had yet another message; I was starting to like the roses even though they showed up at weird times.

_This will be the last rose but I have a question,_

_Would you please meet me at the Valentine Dance?_

_I am sure you would like to know who I am and _

_I would like you to know. Inside the box is your ticket_

_To the dance if you choose to go along with a necklace _

_That I would like you to have. _

_You will know who I am when you see a rose in hand, just look. _

_Then I will ask you this very important question in person. Will you be my Valentine?_

_Your secret Admirer_

I opened the box and inside was a necklace with two hearts together and diamonds around it. It was beautiful. I couldn't think of anyone to do this for me. If definitely was not Mike Newton, the annoying fucker would be happy to take credit for it though. He was not my type and wouldn't buy me this. There many other choices but I couldn't think further because that's when the bell rang.

10 minutes after the lesson started Edward walks in, like always he just sat in his seat next to me in silence.

"Mr. Cullen would you mind telling why you are late for my class?" Mr. Banner asks him.

"Ummm, I had things to do." Mr. Banner rolls his eyes and looks at Edward with a look of annoyance.

"More important then attending my class?"

"Yeah" Edward said and looks away.

Thee rest on my day was not that special and soon I was getting in my truck and driving home. When I got there Charlie's car wasn't out side which meant he wasn't home yet, but Alice sitting on my steps with a bag that looked like it was from a dress shop. I got my book bag and slammed my car door. When I got to her she didn't say much except.

"We're going to the Valentine dance."

"What! Alice you know I hate dances. You can't make me go."

"I can't but I am sure your secret admirer wouldn't want you stand him up. Just go see who he is and if you don't like who he turns out to be you can find me and I will take you home. Just. Please Bella don't do this to him." She gave me the puppy dog eyes and I couldn't deny her anything.

"Fine but if I don't like who he turns out to be don't expect me to stay. Even if you give me the puppy dog eyes."

And with that she whisked me up to my room where she started washing my hair and styling it. After she did my make up and took my glasses off and replaced them with contacts. It was not my first time putting them on but it still hurt like hell. I put on my dress which was a purple dress with black print. I put on my black heels and looked in the mirror just as Alice put the necklace around my neck. I looked in the mirror and I didn't see the girl that I woke up to today. This person I was looking at looked completely different. Her long wavy mahogany hair went down to her shoulders and curled at the ends. Her milk chocolate eyes shined and her skin looked flawless. The dress showed off her curves and the heels gave her some extra height.

"Alice you did an amazing job thank you so much" I said as I hugged her.

" No problem, well I am going to go home and get dressed me and Jazz will be here at 7:20 to pick you up." Then she left to get dressed.

I went down stairs to see Charlie was home already, Emmett wasn't home because he was on his honeymoon with his wife Rosalie. He looked up at me and his eyes bugged out of his head. He cleared his throat a few times before speaking but even the he sounded a little chocked up.

"Uh… wow Bells, you look beautiful." He looked like he was about to cry.

"Thanks dad." Just then a car horn sounded "well my ride is here, I'll see you when I get home" I kissed is cheek and was out the door and into the car. The car ride was fast and we got to the school within 15 minutes when it usually took me about 45 driving my truck. I saw that Alice was wearing black and white dress with a red belt around the middle and some strap heels. Her and Jazz walked in front of me as we walked through the door and gave our tickets. Once we were in the gym Alice and jasper went to the dance floor while I stood there looking for someone with a red rose. I looked and saw no one finally my feet started to hurt so I went to sit down. I went to the table were Angela was with her date Ben he was shorter than her which gave her a chance to were plats instead of heels. She had on a white dress with a sash around the waist. Her hair was curled and she gave up on the glasses like I had. I talked to them while I waited for the person with the rose to so up.

After 15 minutes of waiting I finally gave up and told Angela were I would be if she or Alice wanted to look for me and see were I was. Then I started making my way towards the door that led out to the schools garden. But I bumped into someone, I looked up and there stood Edward Cullen holding a red rose.

"Looking for me?" he said in his velvet voice and all I could do was nod. He smiled and took me towards the door towards the garden.

~RR~

"I had no idea that you even liked me, I mean all this time you have been a fucking ass hole to me. What changed and made you do all those things for me, buy me this necklace?"

I asked as we walked side by side in the garden. The rose he had been holding earlier was now in my hand and was my main focus at the moment.

"That's the thing I only did that to get your attention and to fit in. It was high school and I wanted to find a place were I belonged I know now that it has always been with you. You were… are my best friend and I abandoned you when you were one of the truest friends I had. Once I realized that since you weren't paying me any attention any more I started to pick on you. Just to make you see me and know that I was there. Then you started to talk to guys and you don't now how they talk even tough you're supposedly the schools geek. Guys still talked about how hot you were and how they wanted to-"he cut off during the sentence and started again. "You know what it would be better if I didn't tell you what those fuckers were saying about you. All I know is that I got pissed really pissed I beat a few them up for saying those things about you. I realized a long time ago that…. I… I love you Bella.

"But I didn't know how to tell you so I had Alice help figure out what to do to tell you and she thought of this. I know you might not have the same feelings towards me and that's fine I mean why would you I made most of your high school life a living hell. I mean I took away your best friend and turned into this douche that wasn't even him. I just you know what this was a bad ide-"

He was cut off when I crushed my lips on his, he was still for a moment but soon his hands moved to my hips as he kissed me back. My hands went to his hair in an instant and I pulled making him moan. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip asking for permission which I granted him. His tongue came out of his mouth and started exploring mine, his hands move from my hips to my ass and gave it a squeeze. I moaned in his mouth and soon had to break away from the kiss to breath.

"I love you too Edward, always have." I said as I looked into his eyes. I saw all the love and happiness shining back at me through his eyes.

"Thank god" he breathed and he gave me a passionately kissed me.

That was the night I found out that my best friend was still there.

The love of my life and it all started with a red rose.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Review please would mean a lot. =)**


End file.
